Talk:Chara/@comment-4015220-20180519220127/@comment-35700847-20180527051937
@TheHumanAmbassador@Halibee I can make a pretty solid case for Chara being evil in genocide, kind of good in pacfist, and a neutral bad person when they met Asriel. I don't think they were innocent at every corner of the game they were not some pure evil kid that was always planning on genocide Let me make a case for them. When Chara fell down they were found by Asriel, etc, etc and then eventually they formed the "go to the surface and free monster plan" which was actually half-true. Here's some interesting info, Chara decided to kill themself instead of killing the boss monster around them for a soul. You could make the argument that Chara had no idea a human could absorb a boss monster soul, but there is no concrete evidence that Chara did not know that. So here's what I think happened. Chara did plan on breaking the barrier but they also wanted tokill the human's in the village for a reason unknown. When Chara's soul was absorbed they had full control over Asriel's body and if they were really seeking full on genocide they could have just started attacking monsters underground(since their was no indication they had any idea control was split between them an asriel) but instead they decided to go above ground first and attack the humans their. They were planning on going all-out and killing everyone in the village but Asriel stopped them and they both ended up dead. But I think they were also planning to break the barrier since nothing they did indicated they were going against the original plan. For what reason did they want to break the barrier? I can only provide the evidence that they did not attack any monster while fused with Asriel that they did not have any evil intentions towards monsters. Also at the end of genocide Chara states that they were confused on why they woke up and that "our" plan had failed. If they were really planning on betraying Asriel why would they even consider their plan "our" plan? It would just be their own plan. I would also like to add in that Chara was not originally going for genocide. At the end of genocide Chara said they were confused on why they were woken back up and then proceeded to say Frisk is the reason why they figured out their new purpose, genocide. That would leaves the question "why would Chara go after monsters for no reason then?" Well there are a lot of possibilities, but I think the most possible one is they could be soulles like Flowey since as we know both Asriel and Chara's soul shattered when they died, either that or they were soul-bound to Frisk and felt what Frisk felt. Also here's something that is really important that everyone forgets. Even if you do believe Chara was pure evil before Frisk falls down at the end of Pacifist Flowey says that the power of resetting was something that Chara was trying to fight against, they then beg Chara to let go and leave Frisk and their friends happy. This is because I'm assuming at the end of Pacifist they were not ready to say goodbye to everyone that was met during the pacifist adventure, since they clearly didn't go above ground with Frisk they were most likely stuck underground which meant that they were alone with Flowey. Then there's the choice of resetting or leaving the world alone, so I doubt Chara is pure evil if the option to leave the world alone is still there. Not only that but you can give Chara a reason just like Flowey, they didn't wake up and instantly become evil. They said they saw Frisk doing their thing and then they became evil, beforehand they were confused. While it's true that Chara is not an innocent do-gooder like the elite Chara defenders try to make them out as, it is true that Chara was not pure evil, and they definitely did become good in pacifist at some point. So let me categorize Chara When they met Asriel: They were neutral but a bad person. From what Asriel said and the tapes it seems like Chara was some kind of bully who also was pretty messed up, but they did want to break the barrier. Also they hated humanity, and I don't think it's possible that all of humanity wronged Chara in some way. Pacifist: I would consider Chara good in Pacifist depending on which option you choose at the end of pacifist. What I mean is at the end of pacifist you can either leave Frisk and friends alone, or reset. Genocide and End of Genocide: Pure evil. Chara is no longer the bully that was screwed up but did want to break the barrier, they are evil. The "=)" basically shows that they are in control, but they start this because they saw Frisk kill, and it should be noted that when they originally woke up they were confused and did not automatically want to end the world.